Walkerstuck
by ZanyZ
Summary: Being an Alien species on a human planet during the second apocalypse was hard enough, and to add on to it, you didn't know if you were infected until you died, and no one knows if it effects trolls. Everyone was scared, and no one was safe. What happens when an alien species comes to earth, and suddenly, the second apocalypse arises? People get suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

Sburb/Sgrub has ended with the trolls crashing to earth with the humans. Everything returned to normal, the kids moved in together, along with the trolls. They had all just settled into a regular routine, getting the trolls used to being awake during the day after convincing them the sun wouldn't kill them. Everyone was, well, HAPPY, for a change. Then the news started reporting these strange stories...of...cannibalism...humans eating humans...no one knew what to think. Little did anyone realize, when the meteor crashed on earth, a disease was put in the air, and it spread like wildfire. This disease was only active after death, and it re-animated the body, and the victim only knew that they needed food. This soon spread all over the world...it caused an apocalypse. The few who were left banded together and protected each other. Houses were to be locked at night, and electricity was cut off. Everyone had a weapon. No one knew if they would survive the night. Being an Alien species on a human planet during the second apocalypse was hard enough, and to add on to it, you didn't know if you were infected until you died, and no one knows if it effects trolls. Everyone was scared, and no one was safe. What happens when an alien species comes to earth, and suddenly, the second apocalypse arises? People get suspicious. Let me warn you now, this is no fluffy, heart warming story you are more than likely looking for. This story is full of tough decisions, loss, survival, and tear-invoking material. If you are squeamish, have a sensitive stomach, or scare easily, TURN BACK NOW. This is your last chance. But then again...This could be your Survival Guide to the end of the world. It's your choice...Continue on...or turn back and forget this story exists. Welcome to Walkerstuck.


	2. Chapter 2

John closed his eyes and sighed as yet another crash came from the kitchen. He walked into the average sized kitchen and watched Gamzee race around, making a pie. The kids had set up a Placebo Effect on him, giving him jars of jelly, telling him it was the human equivalent of Soper. It actually worked. Gamzee hadn't gone crazy, and we were all still alive. He looked up and saw John in the door way and smiled.

"Don't worry about the crash, Bro, I got it." He said in his laid back tone of voice.

John was about to protest, when Dave tapped his shoulder.

"Yo, Egderp...you have to come see this..." He said, sounding confused.

John followed Dave into the living room where he grabbed the remote and pressed play. The local news channel was in the middle of a Breaking News segment.

"...found dead in his apartment, half eaten. This is the first report of cannibalism in the area, and viewers are advised to keep a lookout for the suspect, a 22 year old male with a long scar over his eye."

John sat there in shock. Another crash from the kitchen and a faint. 'Sorry, Bro' snapped him out of it and he turned to Dave. Dave's face had lost some of it's color, and he looked about ready to be sick.

"What's wrong with Strider?" Karkat asked, walking into the room. He glanced a the TV and his face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell is cannibalism?"

John swallowed and turned to him. "Well, Karkat...it's when...humans...eat...other humans..." He squeaked.

Karkat face contorted from confused to shock. "YOU HUMANS EAT EACH OTHER? DISGUSTING!" He yelled, causing a few of their many housemates to wander into the living room.

"No, piss for brains, only cannibals do that. Not all humans are cannibals. Hell, I don't think ANY humans are cannibal, except for that ass on the TV" Dave explained.

Karkat let that sink in a moment and then shook his head. He grumbled some profanities under his breath and went back to his room, regretting leaving his space.

Kanaya stared at the screen, listening with interest. Her jade eyes focused on something in the background. She grabbed the remote and pressed pause. Rose gave her a quizzical look.

"Rose, look in the background, at the third floor window, just behind the reporter's head. What is that?" She pondered.

Rose squinted and leaned forward, then her eyes widened.

"John, hand me the phone!" She commanded. John quickly obeyed and tossed her the phone. Rose dialed the station number and waited for them to answer.

"Yes, hello? Uhm, on the breaking news report, on the third floor, there seems to be someone trying to get out the window...yes...no...yes...n-no...no...thank you... bye," Rose put the phone down and pressed play, fast forwarding the report. There were policemen charging into the building. They came out a few moments later, some confused, some horrified, one was very angry. You could hear the angry one yelling in the background.

"-DID THE BODY GO. THE CORONER ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER 15 MINUTES!" he was yelling at some poor little officer.

They then cut off the feed and took a break. Those of us in the room looked at one another and let out a breath. That was the first zombie case, but no one knew it yet. Three hours later, the angry police office and a few others were bitten, and they bit others. Every day, there were more and more reports of cannibalism. The world was soon overtaken by zombies. There were few groups left. Our group was large, and it was hard to tell if that was good or bad. We all got as much as we could from the stores and brought it back to the house. What really surprised us was when the military rolled through. Everyone had to stay in their houses, no questions asked.

At one point, the radios shut off. Then the television reports. Then the internet shut off. That's when we knew hope was lost, and we were on our own. There were zombies in the street, strangers, people we knew from places we frequented, people we knew, even some family, which made them sick to see the flesh falling off the faces and the blood dripping from their mouths. The trolls shivered every time they heard the moans, the kids, every time they heard a gunshot.

Luckily, Jade had come with a bunch of guns and ammunition, so everyone got a crap-ton of guns to use. Jade was the first to shoot at the undead. She had been out getting more food and one confronted her with incredible speed. She panicked and aimed and shot, hitting it right between the eyes. It bled an awful lot for something supposedly dead. The gunshot had attracted other zombies and she shot them all. She then got what she needed and ran back to the house where she nearly passed out.

The rest of he group listened, some shocked, some horrified, others concerned. John walked over to her and hugged her.

"You did what you had to...don't worry..." He reassured her.

The next week, everyone had target practice, so they were prepared for an ambush. After that, they found an RV that fit them all and a few cars with the keys still in them, packed up anything they needed, and left to find somewhere safer. They drove for twelve hours before they needed to refill. They found a gas station and filled up quickly.

Equius and Nepeta went inside to get something to eat. Inside, the shelves were pretty bare, some knocked over, some broken. Nepeta looked around the store to make sure they were clear. She went into the bathroom and looked in all the stalls. She opened a door, then pointed her gun immediately inside, and moved on when she was sure the stall was empty. She pushed open the last stall and pointed her gun in and was hit by a horrible, rotting smell. When the door fully opened, she saw a humanoid figure slumped on the toilet, blood splattered over the wall. She covered her nose and closed the door, the stench bringing tears to her eyes. She exited that bathroom and went into the other, repeating the process. She got to the middle stall, and slowly opened it. Nothing. Next one, nothing, Next one, nothing. Then she heard a growling. She slowly turned around, and behind her was a zombie towering over her. She let out a shriek and tried to aim the gun, but the zombie managed to smack it out of her hand, leaving a scratch across her wrist. The undead assailant raised his hand for another attack, but the slumped over. Equius kicked it in the face, stopping all the movement it was making.

He looked at Nepeta as olive tears stained her cheeks. He slowly, and slightly awkwardly, put his arms around her, hardly touching her, so as he did not hurt her. Nepeta flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying softly.

"It's ok, Nepeta, he can't hurt you now...calm down..." he soothed. Karkat burst in, wonder what was taking so long.

"What are you bulge sniffing idiots do-" he stopped mid-sentence, taking in the scene. The zombie, the sobbing Nepeta, the blood and bits of flesh on Equius' shoe. He walked over and hesitantly pulled Nepeta away from equius and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Karkat rubbed her back and shooshed her.

Equius watched as Karkat comforted her. He only wished he could comfort her like that. He watched as Karkat put his arm around her shoulder and lead her out and when they got to the others, they surrounded her. She started crying again, and fell to her knees on the ground. Karkat kneeled down and hooked one arm under her legs, one across her back, and put her in the RV. Equius walked in a while later, to see Nepeta curled up on karkat's lap, shaking, and he was rubbing her back in a circular motion. He put the index finger of his free hand to his lips, indicating she was sleeping and he should be quiet. Equius nodded and carefully sat next to him, putting a hand cautiously on her shoulder. Nepeta shifted slightly, but didn't wake.

Up in the front, Vriska and John exchanged a glance. Kanaya gave them the OK over the radio and they were off.

"That was too close. We have to be more careful," John said, not taking his eyes off the road. Vriska nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if we sent someone stronger, and braver than Nepeta, we wouldn't have to face this kind of thing. Why not send the sweat bag she calls a moirail?" Vriska replied curtly.

"Well, we did, and he saved her, but we can't expect everything to go just right every time." John threw back. They were both silent for a while, and night started falling. Vriska got out and scouted the area, making sure it was clear. Once confirmed it was, the group set up camp for the night.

Mostly everyone was asleep, except for Karkat and Nepeta, who were keeping watch. Karkat had Nepeta lay down with her head in his lap so he could keep an eye on her. She was examining the scratch on her wrist. It wasn't long, but it hurt like hell. Karkat stroked her hair absentmindedly, making Nepeta blush softly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the dying embers of the fire. Her ears twitched as her cat-like hearing picked something up. She sat up quickly, startling Karkat.

"Wh-what? Is something wrong?" He asked her quietly, so as not to wake the others.

"I heard something in the woods..." She said slowly. She twisted around and stared at one spot in the woods. Karkat followed her gaze and he saw the branches rustling. Without thinking, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her protectively. A faint moan arose, then...another, and another...There were at least three zombies out there. Karkat's eyes widened and he bounded up the steps to the RV.

"Guys, get your guns, we're being ambushed!" he looked around and noticed someone missing... Tavros wasn't in his bunk. Karkat looked around, but didn't see him.

Outside, Nepeta readies her gun and aims at their heads. Three shots, that's all she needs... until Tavros appeared a bout twenty feet in front of her and shouted 'BEHIND YOU!" Nepeta turned and was face to rotting face with a horrid smelling walker. Instinctively, she swiped at the aggressor hard enough to penetrate through the rotting flesh and splattered brain bits and blood all over herself. She fought the urge to vomit and turned to the three walkers in front of her, missing twice, shooting one in the head, and she was out of rounds. She looked around for something useful when two rounds fire over her shoulder. She heard two soft thumps and she looked over her should, seeing equius holding a smoking gun. She ran to him and hugged him tight, crying into his chest. She suddenly hears screaming in the background near the woods and she quickly looks around. Vriska comes out of the trailer, nervous.

"Where are Tavros and Jade?"


End file.
